


Mary's secret

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [89]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Gen, POV Sherlock Holmes, Secrets, What should he do about Mary?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock is in the hospital, unable to sleep (19)





	Mary's secret

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta read by Notjustmom!

Sherlock wasn’t able to sleep, powerless to find a good position. The hospital bed wasn’t at fault as it was top notch and designed to be as comfortable as possible for the patient. Like sleeping on a cloud the nurse told him!  _Maybe when dark clouds are not floating over your head…_

He was simply not able to stop thinking now that the morphine level was lower in his blood. He was restless… Thinking about John.

About his friend… laying down in a suburb near the woman who shot him, far away from his real home, Baker Street.

_You don’t tell him…_

Mary’s voice was ringing in his Mind.

_You don’t tell him…_

Not knowing what to do was killing him…  _Which is a nice euphemism when I actually died on the operation table a day before!_

 _Should I talk to John?_ Egoistically, the chance to kick Mary out of John’s life was tempting…  _No, I can't do that… He chose her, I shouldn’t let my lov… sentiment cloud my judgement. But I can force her to reveal herself and John to see her for what she is… A woman who he loves and that clearly needs our help._

With a strong will, he rises and without disturbing the alarm until the last moment, he prepares himself for the inevitable battle.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, one of the rare that do not occurs in Baker Street :-)
> 
> Inktober... Just to add a little difficulty to the 221b format! (I know that Inktober is for drawing but who cares!)
> 
> October 19 word: Cloud
> 
> Dont be shy :-) Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far.


End file.
